Sweet love stories
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: It's just sweet romance stories about a girl that loves her four guys she'd loves, Read and found out more XD
1. Chapter 1Story 1: Where is Neko

**I wrote this along time ago so I am going to put it on here so I hope you guys like it xD**

**Parings: Mix**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1Story 1: Where is Neko**

**It was I nice day the sun was up in the sky and plus school going on but that was alright as Atemu and friends where in class waiting for someone.**

**Atemu- "Has everyone seen Neko-chan?"**

**Seto- "No I haven't seen her."**

**Yugi- "I think she's napping again." *Thinks***

**Ryo Bakura- "I think I saw her talking to a sensei."**

**Atemu, Seto, Yugi- "A sensei?"**

**Ryo Bakura- "Hai!"**

**Atemu- "A sensei? But why?"**

**Seto- "She's going to be with him." *Abit angry***

**Yugi- "No that can be it."**

**-Just then-**

**Neko- "YUGI-KUN!" *Jump hugs him***

**Yugi- *Falls* "Uhh…. Hmm hey Neko-chan." *Blushing***

**Neko- "I missed you!" *Smiles all cutely***

**Yugi- "I did too."**

**Atemu- "Neko-chan." *Looks at her***

**Neko- "Atemu-kun I missed you too!" *Goes and jump hugs him too***

**Atemu- *Blushing***

**Neko- "And I missed Seto-kun too!" *Jump hugs him too***

**Seto- *Blushing***

**Neko- "You too Ryo-kun!" *Goes and jump hugs him too***

**Ryo Bakura- *Blushing***

**Neko- "Sorry I was late I was talking to my art sensei about my artwork and she'd said that I had to make another one because I messed up on it." *Has she been clinging onto Atemu all cutely now***

**Atemu- *Holding her all cutely***

**Seto- "I see that's fine."**

**Ryo Bakura- "That's cool."**

**Yugi- "Neko-chan your work is great I like it."**

**Neko- "Thanks." *Blushes***

**Yugi- "Neko-chan can we see them sometime?"**

**Seto- "Yeah cans we?"**

**Ryo Bakura- "Yeah please?"**

**Atemu- "Yeah Neko-chan cans we?"**

**Neko- "Okay sure but no being mean to my artwork."**

**All 4 guys- "HAI!"**

**Neko- "Okay me happy now" *Smiling all happily to them all***

**~End~**

* * *

><p><strong>Will what do you guys think? XD<strong>

**Plz comment and review and remember no mean ones okay**


	2. Chapter 2Story2:A sweet wonderful night

**Parings: Mix**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2Story 2: A sweet wonderful night **

**The night was cold and calm as Neko was outside looking at the night sky wishing that one of her 4 lovers was with her so one of them can hold has he holds her was they looked at the night sky together. Neko felt so alone right now as she thinks about them and started to cry a little bit to herself. She wanted to be with them right now wanted to see them wanted to feel them wanted to kiss them. But they weren't there with her and that made Neko sad and wanted to cry out screaming "ATEUM-KUN! SETO-KUN! RYO-KUN! YUIG-KUN! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Neko slowly walks back to her house and opens the door and walks in when an arm wraps around her slim waist and holds her tight. Neko turns around and see Atemu smiling at her as he holds her tightly to himself. Atemu looks at her and leans in and begins to kiss her all lovingly and Neko loved it.**

**Neko- "Atemu-kun! I… what are you doing here so late at night?" *As they broke the kiss they had but he didn't want to***

**Atemu- "I missed you Neko-chan." *as he looks at her***

**Neko- "I missed you too Atemu-kun."**

**Atemu- "I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you Neko-chan." *as he holds her more tightly to himself not wanted to let go of her***

**Neko- "Really? Oh Atemu-kun!" *Reaches up and then kisses him again***

**Atemu- *He kissed her back***

**Neko- *Pulls away from the kiss first***

**Atemu- *Looks at her***

**Neko- "Atemu-kun I love you."**

**Atemu- "And I love you too, plus you love both Yugi and Bakura, and Kaiba too."**

**Neko- "Hai! I love you all but is that alright with you and them too?"**

**Atemu- "Sure it is, we don't care we love you Neko-chan and always will."**

**Neko- "Really? I think you guys will make me chose?"**

**Atemu- "No we won't but then again Kaiba will."**

**Neko- "What? Oh no!" *Abit worried***

**Atemu- "I was just kidding Kaiba won't do that to you Neko-chan."**

**Neko- "Oh okay, please don't scare me like that." *Holds Atemu all cutely***

**Atemu- "I am sorry that I scared you my love." *Holds her back in return***

**After that they stayed like that until Neko fell asleep in his arms and Atemu had to carry her back to her room quietly. Atemu stayed with her until dawn breaks and was out of her room and out of her house. Neko was happy that she'd knew that Atemu and the others loved her and was more happy that she knew they will never leave her.**

**~The end~**

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? XD<strong>

**Cute right? xD**

**Plz review and comment and plz no mean one plz and thank ya**


	3. Chapter 3Story 3: Hide n Seek at night

**Parings: Mix**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3Story 3: Hide n Seek at night **

**Inside because it's raining**

**Neko was sitting in the classroom because it was raining and her 4 lovers won't there with her will not yet so she'd waited for them. ~ 5 hrs later~ " Neko we're so sorry that we weren't here with you" Yami said as he held her tightly, " yeah" Seto said as he grabbed her away from Yami, " Neko-chan sorry" Yugi said all shyly. "Neko we won't do that every again, leaving you all alone love" Bakura said to as he looks at Neko, " guys it's okay really it's fine" Neko said as she felt Seto grabbed hold of something will you know what it is oi ;) XD. As soon as Seto did that to her, she'd will was kinda of wet abit as she'd tried not to move but this is bad because Yami was looking at them and her face kinda of gave it away oi Seto you baka. Yami went over there and whispers inside her ear aren't you having fun huh as soon as he said that Neko reached out and grabbed him. Seto looks at her and then to Yami and smiles to Yami he was smiling back as he pulls her up, he then tells both Yugi and Ryo Bakura that they need to talk to Neko alone about something but that was a little white lie. They both said okay as it lunch time so it was okay. Yami and Seto, Neko went somewhere alone as they were in an empty class room as Yami set her on top of the class desk as Neko was sitting all cutely and quietly as she'd waits. Seto was the one to move first as he went and whispered something in her ear and that made her jumped abit. He said: come tonight in the school so we can play hide and go seek and Neko replied: hai I will, Neko then looks at Yami next and saw him going to her too was he too whispers something in her ear. Yami said: yeah it's going to be fun just the three of us in the school all alone in the dark, Neko replied: hai I know as she'd blushes all cutely.**

**~10 hrs later~**

**Night time**

**Neko was with both Yami and Seto at the school as she was being held by Yami as they were talking about their fun game. Neko was listening quietly as Seto was telling the rules of the game and Yami was nodding like to say okay I get it and Neko wasn't really paying attention to what Seto was saying as she was looking at the night sky. Seto was done explaining the rules to their own game of hide and go seek as he told Neko to go run and hide and Neko nodded okay and went to go hide as Yami and Seto turned around so they won't see where Neko hides. Neko runs to one of the science classes and hind under the sensei's desk waits quietly not making a sound so they won't found her in here. Time passes and there was no sign of Yami or Seto as Neko was about move from where she'd hind but the sound of the door about to open made her stop and stayed put under sensei's desk. She heard both Seto and Yami's voice as they were in the class room now looking for her as they said all playfully Neko are you in here you naughty kitty you. Neko's heart raced as she'd heard them say that but she'd didn't make a sound as they looked around in the class room for her. Just as they were about to leave they heard Neko's cell ring OMG Neko forgot to turn off her cell as it ring and ring. Yami and Seto smiled because they just found her as they go to the sensei's desk. But once they were there they were surprised to see that Neko wasn't there just her cell as it ring once more. They were like that little sly kitty of ours as they really left the class room but they took Neko's cell with them so that she'd really didn't lose it. Neko knew that she was safe now as she'd open the science room closet door as Neko step out of it. Neko was like crap they have my cell as she'd walks to the door to the class room but really quietly so just in case they were there to surprise attack her and Neko didn't want that. So she'd carefully left the science room and went somewhere else to hide but just as she was about to Neko heard a noise coming from the other room so she'd quietly went to that room to check. As soon as Neko went to two arms reached around her slim waist and grab her letting her gasp in surprise. To her surprise it was Yami as he holds her so cutely and lovingly as he made her blush. Yami then and went and kissed her so deeply that Neko moan or purred so cutely that he smiled in delight as he went and deepen the kiss more as he then pass her up against the wall. Neko was so confused that she'd wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close. Yami was like oooo someone wants more as he deepens the kiss as soon as he did that Seto showed up and take Neko away from Yami and said it's my turn as he went and kissed her passionately and Neko moan in delight. Yami grown angrily as he went to them and grab Neko away from Seto and as he pass her up against the wall and kissed her and then open her blouse rip her bra open. And began to suck and lick her nipples as Neko moan so lovingly as Yami smiled at his good deed as for Seto he was gowning hard as watched what Yami was doing to Neko. Seto went over there and push Yami away because it was he's turn to lick and suck Neko's nipples next, Neko moan again as Seto did it to her this time as Yami watched Seto do it to Neko as she'd meowed. A few hours later she was laying in the bed in the nurse office with Yami holding her from behind and Seto holding her in the front as she'd looks at them Neko smiled and drift off to sleep as they all slept together.**

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? XD<strong>

**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**

**Plz review and comment and plz no mean one plz and thank ya**


	4. Chapter 4Story 4: Let us have fun

**And so here is the lost one I hope you guys like them XD**

**Parings: Mix**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4Story 4: Let us have fun**

**It was raining again as Neko was playing with her pet cat name Kouji as he was playing with his yarn ball as Neko throws it to him as Kouji paws at it. Neko laughed as she'd smiles at him just then her bedroom window flow open and to her surprise it was her beloved Bakura as he falls to the ground. Neko raced to his side in a flash as she'd checks to see if he was okay and he wasn't he bleeding from his right arm as Neko went to go get the first aid kit. It only took her about a few minutes to treat it as Neko went and carefully picked him up and took him to her bed and lay him down so that he can rest.**

**~3 hours later~**

**Bakura woke up to the sound of soft singing as he gets up to see that it was Neko singing a beautiful song to her cat that was falling asleep in her lap. Bakura got up from the bed and went to her and then wrapped his arms around her and that made Neko jump a little as she'd looks up to see that it was Bakura. Neko smiled and carefully placed her cute kitty in his little kitty bed as he slept. She'd went back to Bakura as he reached and grabbed her and held her tightly. Neko blushed as he did that as he went and start kissing her neck and then abit to her right shoulder. Bakura without warning in a flash had her pinned down on her bed as he had her legs spread apart as he got really to enter her. **

**Just as he was about to do so Yami enter her room and Yami saw them and he looked at Bakura and to Neko then Yami smiled. Yami went and to where Neko was laying and then helped Bakura out. As he'd hold her in place as Bakura went to work as he placed two fingers inside Neko's slot and she'd moaned as Yami smiled and then kissed her soft lips. As Yami as busy making love to her lips Bakura on the other hand pushed his two fingers in deeper as that made Neko gasped while she'd was still kissing her. Neko then begged them to stop because she'd can't take it anymore and they were like aww but your body is telling us something different. **

**Just then Yami heard her mother calling her as Neko's mother was half way to her bedroom door as they had to stop what they were doing. 5,4,3,2,1 Neko's mother come in and saw that Yami was holding her in his lap as Bakura was sitting on her bed with a book. Neko's mom was like I brought you guys some tea and cookies and they were like thanks and Neko's mom was sure your welcome as she'd left them alone again. Once she was gone they went and drunk the tea and munch on some of the cookies as Neko watched them. And without warning Yami drop pieces of cookies inside her V cut blouse and so he went and go got it and that made Neko gasped in surprised and Bakura laughed abit. Neko wished that Yami would just kiss her though but that would abit better because he won't be sucking and licking her down here.**

**Neko moved abit but as she'd did that Yami's right hand down causing them to fall altogether. Bakura was like what the fuck but he laughed still as he helped them both up. Neko was like that wasn't very fun as she'd was sitting on her bed.**** Both Yami and Bakura looked at her and were like yes it is with a smile but Neko wasn't smiling will maybe her house and went home, Neko never asked Bakura what happen to him, like why were bleeding from your arm? But she'd didn't push it because Neko knew that he was okay so Neko watched them go out her front door and smiled at them as they go.**

**~End~**

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? XD<strong>

**Plz review and comment and plz no mean one plz and thank ya**


End file.
